Switching Souls
by 0o0-ciel-0o0
Summary: Hayato and Tsuna are walking through the street making way to Nanimori but suddenly a accident happen when they woke up they switch souls Tsuna's soul was now on Hayato's body and Hayato's soul was now on Tsuna's body! DON'T LIKE, DON't READ!
1. switching souls is so unbelievable!

**Ahahahaha~! hello there everybody~!**

**this is the first time that i'm going to write a HayaXTsuna fanfiction~!**

**anyways i do not own KHR Katekyo Hitman Reborn~!**

**so please be a nice reader~! XD**

* * *

><p>" JYUUNDAIME! " Hayato was now very happy after he saw his boss look at him and smile and greet him politely, in Hayato's point of view his Jyuundaime is not a strict boss, not like the other bosses who will kill somebody who doesn't know how to fight back.<p>

" Ahh~! Gokudera-kun! " Tsuna who was smiling widely

" Jyu-Jyuundaime? " Hayato ask

" What is it Gokudera-kun? " Tsuna ask back

" Did you forgot to make your assignments, because yesterday night i saw you online on facebook and your not resting your eyes not even 1 minute or 30 seconds...? " Hayato ask his boss curiously

" HIIIIIIIIIIIEE! " Tsuna scream in a very loud tone, you know, like Squalo

" Jyuundaime! " Hayato and Tsuna was now panicking running left to right and right to left, until they crashed to each other and anything wen't black at their sight, slowly closing their eyes, but suddenly...

" Tsuna! Hayato! " None other than Takeshi, Takeshi was now shaking them violently, but they didn't wake up, luckily he saw Ryohei who's keep shouting " EXTREME! "

" Ahh! sempai help me! " Takeshi beg Ryohei, Ryohei did not ignore Takeshi, Ryohei was now silent after he saw Tsuna and Hayato's forehead was now bleeding, he did not hesitate and to waste time just for shouting his favorite " EXTREME! " phrase, he just help Takeshi...

_After 3 hours..._

After 3 hours, Tsuna's eyes was now slowly opening, he look to the left seeing Ryohei and Takeshi sleeping, taking good care of him and Hayato, Wait! Hayato! He look side to side

But suddenly, Tsuna's eyes went wide open, he, his body was lying on the other single bed, he jump off the bed, went to the mirror, his eyes went more wider, it was not his body, it was Hayato Gokudera's body, until...

" Takeshi...? Ryohei...? " Tsuna ask worriedly

" Oh! Hayato your awake " Takeshi who was grinning very widely

" The Octopus Head was now awake, TO THE EXTREME! " Ryohei cheer, Tsuna sweat dropped and then...

" Takeshi, Ryohei you know... it's a bit confusing but i'am Tsuna i think after the accident happen... our soul switch to each other... so... it's not really Hayato it's Tsuna, my name is Tsuna... " Tsuna explain at them worriedly and scared, he hope his soul switch back on his body, Takeshi and Ryohei was shock don't know how to react...

But suddenly, Hayato's eyes was now opening slowly, he look at his hand, touch his face, and his hair, he look at the trio he saw his body standing, looking at the mirror, he analyze his self once more, until...

" WTF! ME AND JYUUNDAIME SWITCH EACH OTHERS SOULS, I WAS NOW ON JYUUNDAIME'S BODY, AND MY BODY WAS NOW ON JYUUNDAIME'S!" Hayato scream, now Tsuna, Takeshi and Ryohei was now looking at Hayato's newly petite body...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha! Fail did i fail! Ahahaha!<strong>

**chapter 1 ends! XD**


	2. Reborn! please don't joke around!

This is chapter 2, so please be nice!

* * *

><p>" Ahh, Gokudera-kun please don't panic, i know there is a way to make our soul switch back! " Tsuna was now trying to make Hayato calm, Takeshi and Ryohei help...<p>

" B-bu-but! Jyuundaime! i don't know how! " Hayato was now worried, all of them are worried, seeing Tsuna and Hayato's soul switch to each others body, was now very confusing...

" Maa, maa~ don't panic~! ahahaha! " Takeshi who was smiling widely...

" Shut up! baseball-freak! you said your worried! then why are you grinning! now your looking more than idiot! " Takeshi's grin just got wider...

" YOU! CALM DOWN! TO THE EXTREME! " Ryohei does not look worried either...

" Shut up! you stupid-lawn head! " Hayato was getting more annoyed, but can't help but smile seeing him and his Jyuundaime was still alive, but suddenly...

" Ciaossu~! " A small baby greet, wearing a fedora and a lizard resting on his hat...

" Stupid baby! don't be calm an-! " Hayato get kick straightly at the face, Hayato just glared at reborn

" Dame-Tsuna, don't talk like that at your own tutor... " kicking Hayato's newly body once again...

" Umm, Reborn... " Reborn just look at Takeshi, with a smirk at his face...

" His not Tsuna... his Hayato... " Reborn's smirk disappear at his baby face, he look at Tsuna's body then look at Hayato's body, even he, Reborn, got confused...

" You Dame-Tsuna and Gokudera...! " As Tsuna and Hayato look at Reborn, Reborn's lips slowly turning to a evil smirk...

" What is it Reborn? " Tsuna and Hayato ask together at Reborn, until, Reborn look up at them...

" Take a bath you two are so dirty...! " Reborn demand Tsuna and Hayato, until all of there faces turn red, making Reborn smirk more...

_" This is going to be really perfect... " _And then Reborn just walk away...

* * *

><p>Please review and review! XD<p> 


	3. Bath part 1

**Me: Yayzz~! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Reborn: *points a gun on me* your too loud...**

**Me: *runs***

**Reborn: Anyway story starts...**

**Tsuna: *blink***

**Hayato: *stare***

**Takeshi: *chuckles***

**Ryohei: *yawns***

**Lambo: *sleeps***

**Reborn: Stupid-Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: E-eh! M-m-me!**

**Reborn: Yes you...!**

**Tsuna: T-then... 0o0-ciel-0o0 doesn't own KHR, this is chapter 3! *smiles***

* * *

><p>" HIIIIIEEEEE! what th- take a bath! but Reborn! " Tsuna shout at Reborn, but Reborn just ignore him and leave<p>

_" idiotic-pervert Reborn...! " _Tsuna thought with a hint of annoyed on his face

" Maa, maa~ calm down Tsuna...! " Takeshi patted Tsuna's back, until Tsuna began thinking of something, like...

_" i wonder what does Gokudera-kun's lower parts looks like, E-eh! What i'am thinking! i think i'am turning crazy! oh no i don't wanna end at mental hospital! " _Tsuna thought once again, a tiny blush on his face

" U-umm... Jyuundaime what are you thinking...? " Hayato ask his boss, Tsuna, Tsuna just look at Hayato and then smile sweetly making Hayato blush... " Nothing Gokudera-kun...! " Tsuna smile again

" If Jyuundaime say so, i'll believe him! " Hayato grinned widely, Tsuna just smile

" Ready Gokudera-kun? " Tsuna ask

" Ready for what, Jyuundaime? " Hayato ask back

" E-ehem! U-um...? " Tsuna was now nervous, some heat was now spreading all over his face

" Yes Jyuundaime? " Hayato ask once again, this time with a confused look on his face

" Y-you know, Gokudera-kun, take a bath? " Now both of them had a blush on the face

" S-sure! " Hayato answer Tsuna

Tsuna just smile, and then Hayato just smile back...

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenazai! if it was a stupid chapter! w<strong>


	4. Bath part 2

**Bath part 2**

**Excuse me don't even think that i'am a one hundred percent pervert!**

* * *

><p><em>Undress. Undress. Undress<em>

Tsuna and Hayato was now at the bathroom, Tsuna take the tub, while Hayato take the shower, both are blushing furiously, not looking at each other, until they look down, there faces becomes more even redder, they saw it, there newly bodies erection

_" Ohh~ now i knew it! Gokudera-kun's erection was so... manly big! WTF! i'm thinking it again! " _Tsuna thought while blushing, he felt some blood rushing through his nose

_" Wow... i didn't know that Jyuundaime's erection was so... Cute...? " _Hayato thought blushing as well, as they both take a bath not looking at each other's eyes, until Hayato felt like he wanted to touch his newly petite body, so, he slowly made his hand travel down, until he touch his Jyuundaime's erection, and then he just slap his own hand away, but he can't take it anymore he touch it once more, gently pumping it fast, up and down, but it felt weird, his not moaning, until...

" A-ahh...! " Hayato heard something, it was his boss who was moaning, now he know, that if he touch his newly body's erection, he will not the one who was going to moan, it was his boss, it was his boss's body after all

" A-a-ahh...! " Hayato heard the moan once again, as he felt blood rushing through his nose, until, a blood burst out on it, he grab his towel, covering his nose, as he heard it again

_" not again...! " _Hayato mumble queitly, as he fainted...

* * *

><p><strong>What a stupid chapter! sorry if it was a bad one!<strong>

***cries***


	5. Chapter 5: A Date with Takeshi

**Yayz~! chapter 5 is here! X3**

* * *

><p>It was already morning, Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato is now walking way to Nanimori, Tsuna and Hayato are blushing, and they don't wan't to look at each other, Takeshi stare at them, a confused look at his face<p>

" Maa, maa~ it's kind a bored " Takeshi start up

" Che, like do i care, baseball freak " Hayato said it coolly

" Ahahaha! Finaly you speak, How about you Tsuna? " Takeshi ask Tsuna

" Um- A-a-ano Yamamoto-! " Tsuna was got cut off by a laugh, Takeshi ruffle Tsuna's hair, or should we say, Hayato's hair, Tsuna just smile

" Finally you speak as well! " Takeshi grin widely, making Tsuna and Hayato both sweet drop, at Takeshi's reaction

" Che! " Hayato just look away, again

" Yamamoto? " Tsuna ask Takeshi

" Hmm? " Takeshi ask back

" Wanna hang out with me, when the school was done? " Tsuna ask Takeshi while blushing madly

" Ahahaha! sure that would be fun! " Takeshi agree, Hayato got shock

" WTF! JYUUNDAIME PLEASE DON'T LET THAT BASEBALL-FREAK DATE WITH MY BODY! " Hayato yelled, as Tsuna just blush and look away, he doesn't wan't to see his own body at all, after he lost his virginity

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry For the mistakes!<strong>

**X3**


End file.
